<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Outside by LittleLynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361964">Cold Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn'>LittleLynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoth. It had to be Hoth didn’t it. For such an unremarkable wasteland of a planet, Obi-Wan couldn’t quite believe the number of missions that lead him to Hoth. He half wondered if Qui-Gon had started making them up, just because Obi-Wan had struggled with using the force to regulate his temperature one time. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/gifts">eva_s</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas eva!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hoth. It had to be Hoth didn’t it. For such an unremarkable wasteland of a planet, Obi-Wan couldn’t quite believe the number of missions that lead him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hoth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He half wondered if Qui-Gon had started making them up, just because Obi-Wan had struggled with using the force to regulate his temperature </span>
  <em>
    <span>one time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Qui-Gon insisted that wasn’t the place, that Hoth was a dangerous planet, and their being sent there only reflected how impressed the council were with him as a padawan. Obi-Wan wondered if that meant he would be sent for his trials too, a subject that filled him with both anticipation and anxiety. He wanted to be a jedi knight, it was the first thing he could ever remember wanting; and he didn’t want to be sent from Qui-Gon’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, there was a smuggling ring - a particularly nefarious one - that had set up a base on Hoth, and it was paramount that they be stopped, but they had been on Hoth for almost a tenday now and hadn’t seen hide nor hair of any kind of base or intelligent being - because, of course, anything intelligent lived </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere other than Hoth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much longer are we expected to stay here and look,” Obi-Wan asked, he sounded grumpier than he had meant to - not grumpier than he was, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>freezing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but grumpier than he had intended for Qui-Gon to hear him. His master gave him a wry smile, or at least, Obi-Wan was fairly sure he did, it was difficult to tell behind all the snow clinging to his beard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as it takes, padawan,” Qui-Gon replied, but he did at least start leading them back to their ship, which was acting as a base camp for them on this planet, giving that there wasn’t exactly much of a civilisation here, and they were trying to fly under the radar anyway. Not that anyone had radars monitoring Hoth, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>why would you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It got dangerously cold when the sun set, and Obi-Wan was glad to be back inside their ship as soon as that happened. But his relief was short-lived when he realised that it was colder in the ship than it should be - much colder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master…” Obi-Wan trailed off, a feeling of dread gripping him. Qui-Gon frowned, and sure enough a few minutes later confirmed that the heating system seemed to have broken. The ship protected them from the wind, but it was going to get cold - very cold, inside a large metallic box in the middle of a freezing tundra. “What are we going to do?” Obi-Wan asked, forlorn as the idea of getting warm at all today was snatched from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can keep ourselves warm with the force to a certain extent, shutting ourselves together in one of the small bedrooms should help,” Qui-Gon replied. Frankly, bedrooms was a strong word for the tiny pill-sized rooms with nothing but a single bed squashed into them, but Obi-Wan was almost glad of that now, the smaller the space the warmer they would be able to get. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they were both squashed in the room with the door shut, there was barely any room to maneuver - not that Obi-Wan minded being pressed up against his master, quite the opposite in fact - but he kept nearly tripping over himself as he tried to get in the small bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful padawan,” Qui-Gon said in that low voice of his, large hands coming up to help him climb into bed. He was instantly warmer when his master slid in behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a struggle, fitting them both in such a small bed - especially give how </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> Qui-Gon was anyway, but his master manhandled him until he was cocooned between the wall and his master, possessive, warming hands all over his body, rubbing as if to warm him up, but the fiction soon became thin as QUi-Gon’s hands began to wander. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master in these temperatures any...mess in my clothes is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncomfortable,” Obi-Wan said, feeling embarrassed as all his Qui-Gon was doing was running his hands across his body, somehow managing to stimulate his nipples even through so much clothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only warming you up, padawan, I know you don’t like the cold,” Qui-Gon teased, but he tucked the covers more firmly around Obi-Wan’s body before pushing a hand inside Obi-Wan’s thick snow trousers. Really he should have changed into his sleep clothes before getting into the bed, but the idea of taking any of his layers off had been traumatic just to think about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon’s hand was warm - how was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> (but thank the force it was) - as he wrapped it around Obi-Wan’s straining cock. He was still worried about the mess and the cold, but it was difficult to think too hard about it when his master was stroking him, heating him up from the inside out until Obi-Wan managed to somehow feel both desperate and cosy all at once. He was being held so tight, kept so warm, and Qui-Gon drove him towards the edge quickly, making it frantic to make Obi-Wan hot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he came it was with a small cry, sweat beginning to gather on his skin, and Qui-Gon caught his release expertly in his hand and saving his clothing. He blushed, still panting, when Qui-Gon brought his hand up to Obi-Wan’s mouth and tapped at his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who didn’t want a mess,” Qui-Gon teased into his ear, and it felt to Obi-Wan like his face flamed brightly enough to warm the entire cabin as he used his tongue to clean up his master’s hand. “You see padawan, perhaps Hoth isn’t so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the contrary master, we could do this anywhere, and far more comfortably,” Obi-Wan grumbled, Qui-Gon chuckled and kissed his cheek, wrapping himself around Obi-Wan and keeping him warm until morning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>